


Jacobs Servant

by Sharpshooter57



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Drunk Jacob Frye, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Freedom, Mild Smut, Shameless Smut, Shyness, Smut, Violence, worried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-04 09:03:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10273184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharpshooter57/pseuds/Sharpshooter57
Summary: You were Jacobs servant and you had finally had enough





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, so if you're wondering why I haven't updated my other fic...I'm lazy and have writers block so here's this instead. If you're wondering what the other fic is go read all my stuff!!! (Jk just enjoy this one)

Jacobs sidekick, that's the name you had earned. You were like his mini servant, running around for the Frye Twin, collecting new weapons and restocking his guns while he was out celebrating with the Rooks. Every so often (to your disgust) he would bring back a women and that would be it, you were off the train for a good hour, were you jealous of the women?, maybe....but that was beside the point. Well it was and wasn't, you had liked Jacob ever since you started to work for him, although when you started working for him you were his lead Rook, fighting side by side, but now. Now all you did was errands and if you did go on a mission, you would be on your own or with a small group of your men/women.

 

"I've had enough" You sighed for at least the fiftieth time today as you sat stocking up Jacobs gun, "I swear today is the day I will quit!" You ordered slamming the gun down on the desk.

 

"Yeah and I'll enjoy wearing dresses" Evie sighed as she walked in.

 

Luckily you had befriended one of the Frye twins, Evie was the closest thing you had to a best friend, in fact you classed her as someone you could trust with anything. Although you had doubts she felt the same way, but you did know a hundred percent of all her secrets and even crucial information about the piece of Eden she was hunting.

 

"I've had enough of him Evie" You groaned standing up and stretching, "That's the last time I'm doing that!"

 

"Uh huh" She said looking through a bookcase paying no attention.

 

"You're not even paying attention to me!" You whined like a child, "Look I'm going to-"

 

"Ah (f/n),  " Jacob called as he walked into the carriage.

 

"Right, erm Jacob I-"

 

"Oh you fixed my gun" He smiled picking up the gun looking at it in his hand, tossing it as you watched in horror knowing fully well the glue wouldn't have dried, "Good job" He smirked rubbing your head, "I can always count on you"

 

That was it. Your malicious thoughts, the fact you were so determined to leave was gone. All because of his smile and the fact he lightly brushed his hand through your hair for a few moments. Basically you were like a dog to him, that's how Evie saw it...sadly she wasn't wrong.

 

"I'll be bringing some lads and ladies back later, so you might want to clear out. I know you're not into that stuff" He smiled as he headed for the door.

 

"Jacob wait!" You snapped making Evie look up from her book, "I-I" You clenched your fist by your side.

 

"Something wrong love?" Jacob questioned as he looked at you innocently but with lust in his eyes, you froze up.

 

"Have a good time" You mumbled hanging your head in shame as Jacob laughed and walked out.

 

" _Have a good time_ " Evie mocked as you turned snapping your head towards her, " _I'm your dog, I'll let you trample all over me and won't say a thing_ " Evie said in a high pitch voice as you stood arms folded looking at her, "I'll follow you to the end-sorry, I'll _carry_ you to the end of the world Jacob, where I won't confess my feelings and-" You threw a book off the counter at Evie who caught it, a large grin across her face, "Touch a nerve?"

 

"You know damn well you did" You sighed collapsing onto the bed, "Evie can you kill me?"

 

"Ha" Evie gave a weak laugh, "I won't, sorry (f/n)" Evie said as you let out a groan, "But-", You bolted up looking at Evie, "I have some information you're more than welcome to have" She smiled walking over to the desk and hitting it forcefully with her fist, a draw popping open, "Here".

 

You looked down to the piece of paper which had been dropped into your lap, a wax seal lay over the folds of the paper, "An invitation?", you finally caught on and tired to hand it back to Evie who was on the other side of the carriage, "Oh no I am not being your bitch now, I refuse to wear a dress"

 

"But Jacob will-"

 

"But na, nothing, not going to-"

 

"He'll finally see your beauty, imagine dancing in the moon light with Jacob, resting your head on his chest"

 

At this point you knew you were bright red, "I-ahh!" You let out a groan of frustration as you got up, "I'm not going, that is final, I am going to find Jacob and tell him I quit!"

 

"Really?, I'm shocked" Evie said lightly placing her hand over her chest, "You're going to talk back to your master" She laughed as you laughed slightly looking at the floor in embarrassment, "You're not fooling any one"

 

"Ok, I've got an offer for you" You said walking over to Evie, "If I don't quit my job by six tonight, I go to the ball otherwise," you placed the paper down lightly on the side, "You go"

 

"So basically I don't have to go to the ball?" Evie smiled holding out her hand.

 

"Probably" You sighed shaking her hand, "I'm going to do it" You said looking up at Evie who had a raised eyebrow, "I am!" You shouted at her as she rolled her eyes letting go.

"Go get him tiger-sorry, go find your master" Evie called as you stormed off the train laughing slightly.

 

 

 

" _I can do this_ " You thought to yourself as your footsteps echoed on the stone floor, " _If you do this you won't have to wear a dress_." You took a deep breath in standing outside of a pub, your long coat blew in the icy wind. You gripped the door handle tightly before falling on your butt as it was smacked into your face.

 

"Be more careful you wench!" A bliter spat at you as he physically stood on your stomach stepping over you, you wheezed standing up as you drew your gun.

 

"Hey!" You snapped as he turned shooting him directly in the head, you watched as his body crumpled to the floor, "Fuck off".

 

Sure you were Jacob's servant, but you  knew how to handle yourself. Your pretty sure Jacob had forgotten that you had beaten him on multiple occasions at the fight club, on the rare occasion he beat you it was because he touched you and you instantly turned to putty in his hands.

 

"Attempt two" You sighed brushing the dirt off your arms before opening the door and walking in, "Jacob!" You called looking around.

 

" _Why do I even like him_ " You groaned mentally as your eyes locked onto him, only his top hat visible as women swarmed around him rich or poor he would always end up with a women on his arm, staring into their eyes so lovingly, touching them, making them know they were wanted...his lips against their skin looked-"No!" You snapped out loud before quickly covering your mouth.

 

Two Rooks looked at you, you smiled at them as they looked at each other confusingly before going back to drinking beer. You mentally slapped yourself as you walked over to him, "Jacob" You said as he completely blanked you, "Jacob I need to talk to you" You said as a few of the women gave you disgusting looks, who the fuck did they think they were, "Hey, Jacob!" You shouted as Jacob looked up giving you a small wave as you groaned.

 

You glanced at the low table with a few beers resting on it, "Jac-"

 

"He's clearly not interested" A women scoffed at you, "He doesn't like working women, you're not pure enough" She sniggered as a few women joined in, "Go back to your little grovel girl, go on shoo"

 

You could feel your eye twitch as the women shooed you away like a dog, "Shoo yourself!" You snapped slamming your foot upwards into the table flipping it, the beer spilling all down the woman as the men wolf whistled at them, "You!" You shouted at Jacob who was on his feet now due to the loud noise, "I have something to tell you..." You muttered off as Jacob looked at you, his eyes locked onto yours. "I have to-I" You shut completely up as Jacob grabbed your wrist pulling you into his chest.

 

"I've been neglecting you love" He whispered into your ear, "I promise I'll pay you more"

 

"I think you missed out a word" You smiled up to him as he raised an eyebrow, "Pay me more attention..."

 

"I suppose, I was going to give you more money and-"

 

" _That's it, we are done with him_ " You shouted violently in your brain, you shoved Jacob back down onto the chair where he quickly steadied himself, "I quit!" You snapped at him the whole room falling to silence.

 

"You quit?"

 

"Yes, don't make it sound like a question!. I q.u.i.t" You said slamming your foot down, you looked around noticing the whole room was staring at you, "I ah" You completely seized up, public speeches weren't your thing at all. "Yeah, I quit" You muttered before scuttling out the pub.

 

As soon as you made it outside you burst into a fit of tears, "Why am  I crying" You sobbed trying to stop the tears, "For fuck sake body please stop" You complained walking down the street as you heard footsteps behind you.

 

"(f/n)"

 

" _If you even think about turning body I will not hesitate to throw you off a bridge_ " You ordered to yourself as you kept charging onwards, Jacob soon caught up as he walked a few paces behind you.

 

"(f/n), at least let me talk to you"

 

You stopped dead in your track turning to face him, "I'm listening"

 

"Well, I didn't think you'd stop so suddenly so- erm" You looked at Jacob completely confused, was Jacob....stunned?, you watched as he tried and miserably failed to even form comprehensible sentences, "Tick tock" You said tapping your foot.

 

This was great, you had Jacob wrapped around your finger, jesus you should have quit years ago, having power over Jacob was great, like the old days where you could destroy him with a single touch. You probably still could.

 

"Look, I think what I'm trying to say is-"

 

" _Oh crap what did he say before that_ " You muttered mentally realising you had probably just missed the most heart felt thing Jacob was ever going to say to you.

 

"I need you," He smiled as you felt a blush creep onto your face, "I need you like you need me"

 

" _I_ need _you_!" You scoffed without thinking, "I don't need you, _You_ need _me_ "

"Oh is that right?" Jacob said going on the defensive, "I just said all those nice things about you and you come back with that!"

 

"Yes," You said looking at him, "I'm not your bitch!, and you are not my master!" You covered your mouth at the last part before laughing to yourself, " _Fucking Evie_ ", "Ignore that last part!" You ordered as Jacob stood confused, "I am done with you, I will only help your sister"

 

"Fight me, if you win you leave, if I win you stay" Jacob said almost begged, "So in other words your staying" He said a smirk across his face.

 

"Fine." You glared as you both walked out into the road.

 

The road was dimly lit by the orange glow of the street lamps, the only noise was the faint cries of horses in the back ground. You placed one foot forward as you looked Jacob up and down as he removed his top hat, _"He'll strike left_ ", you glided to your right as his fist brushed your jacket lightly, you grabbed his collar and slammed your knee into his back, letting go as he dropped to the floor. You jumped back a few paces as he stood up glaring at you. " _Jump up_ " You smirked to yourself as Jacob ran jumping into the air as if like magic. You ran forward jumping into the air tackling Jacob around the waist, he landed on the floor as you flipped off him landing gracefully on two feet, you pointed his gun at his head.

 

"Bang." You muttered as he looked up to you, "Goodbye", you looked Jacob in the eyes as you quickly disassembled his gun and dropped the part onto his chest, "It's been an honour Mr Frye" You bowed before walking away.

_"I don't think my heart should be beating this fast_ " You thought to yourself, your heart felt like it was going to explode at any moment, again you heard his footsteps.

 

"(f/n), wait please!"

 

"No Jacob I've had enough-"

 

You were completely stunned as Jacobs mouth latched onto yours, you shut your eyes as he kissed you deeper, his hands pulling your body closer to his. You shook your head breaking free of the kiss and stumbling back, you could physically feel your body craving for his touch once more.

 

"You're beautiful"

 

"I know" You said, trying to hide the fact he was the first person to compliment you in a good few years, "Go tell one of your bitches, they crave you're attention, unlike me" _"Oh god that's such a lie_ ", "Because we are done!" You snapped storming off.

 

You stormed off, jumping onto a horse and cart and riding off. You made it stop outside the station as you got off, legs like jelly, heart racing like a jack hammer, all the adrenaline drained from your body. Wearily you walked up the station steps, and onto the train.

 

"So I picked out a dress for you and-(f/n)?, are you ok?" You crumbled down onto the bed as Evie watched, "Don't tell me you-"

 

"I'm not his bitch any longer" You said voice muffled by the fact you were face down in a pillow, "This pillow smells like him and I want to die"

 

"I think we're in the same situation aren't we?"

 

"I'll always be his bitch won't I?"

 

"As long as he lives and breaths, my brother has an...addictive personality"

 

"Can I kill your brother?"

 

"Go ahead, but I have a feeling you won't do it"

 

"Why not?"

 

"Cause you still crave him" Evie smirked as you noticed you were now hugging the pillow, "By any chance did he kiss you?", you could feel your face burning up, "Oh he did"

 

"It was great-I mean fuck Jacob"

 

"Yes, I'm sure you will"

 

"Evie!"

 

"(f/n)!"

 

You sat in silence before tossing the pillow to the other side of the room as Evie ducked under it, "You know what the one good thing is"

 

"What?"

 

"I don't have to wear a dress"

 

"True, but that means you have to work with Jacob to take down the target"

 

"I-I what!"

 

"What a joyous occasion this will be" Evie smiled as she shut the book she was reading, "The hound and master re-united... _again_ "

 

"Kill me" You groaned slowly lying down on the floor.

 

"You could just wear the dress?" Evie smirked.

 

"You know you're a real bitch" You muttered as she draped the dress over you, "You had this all planned out didn't you?"

 

"A magician never reveals their tricks...but yes"

 

"You bitch"

 

"You're welcome, you're free now little doggy, you can run free"

 

"Some how I think I'm shacked to this _master_ forever"

 

"Time you realised. Now get to work, don't have all day" Evie smirked patting your head under the fabric, "Before master returns"

 

"I hate you Frye Twins!" You screamed as Evie laughed.


	2. Change of mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lol I did tell you I was gonna update although it's a bit late sorryyyyyy

 

 _I hate this,_ You thought as you stared boringly at a male rook who was not so blatantly staring at your chest. To be fair if you saw a women with her boobs pushed so far up they were practically under her chin you would at least take a glance, but this length of time...he was pushing it. _He looks like a foot, I think Jacob got the wrong person_. Evie had told you that Jacob had recruited a male rook who all the female rooks yearn for, _I can not believe this foot has my old job_. You went back to burning a hole in his head with your eyes as he finally noticed and whistled looking at the ceiling. _I can not breath_ , you let out a heavy sigh your chest moving a few centimetres the damn corset was so tight.

  
To your relief the carriage stopped and _the foot_ got out in front of you, not even offering his hand as a way down from the carriage... _fuck me_ you muttered to yourself peering over your chest which never normally obstructed your view, as gracefully as an elephant you got out the carriage, blushing from the sheer embracement as you watched other women get out the carriage with ease.

 

 _Ok foot, let's do this_ , you linked your arm with his and walked into the ball, it was so busy, the classic music playing in the background and the white marble floor had couples swirling in rhythm. You seemed to be so entranced you completely lost track of _the foot_ , "Come to mention it, I don't actually know his name?" You muttered to yourself quickly scoping the room.

 

"You seem nervous miss" A man spoke behind you, you turned to face him a gentle smile across your face, "May I help you"

 

 _You can fuck me,_ You mentally slapped yourself as a man in a suit stood in front of you, his hair slicked back, stubble on his chin, blue eyes which could pierce your soul. He extended his hand, the white glove almost had a glisten to it, it was so clean. _I feel if I touch that I'll some how stain it forever_. You must have been staring at the glove as the man gave a small laugh, your attention snapped back up to him a red tinge across your face as he appologised for laughing.

 

"Do you not wish to dance with me?" He asked as you quickly shook your head taking his hand, "I'm glad, you're such a beautiful young lady"

 

He lead you onto the dance floor and that's when it dawned on you, "I have no idea how to dance" You said bluntly to him as he looked at you eyebrow raised before a staggered laugh left his mouth as you appologised. To be fair you had never even been to a mass social event, you had grown up on the streets as a pick-pocket, no mother or father to take care of you, in later years you joined the fight club and the bliters, gaining the skills you had. You had no time for events such as these.

 

"I'll teach you, you follow my lead" He smiled as you relaxed into his grip, his hand resting lightly on your waist while his other hand held your hand delicately. He swept you across the dance floor with ease hissing slightly when you stood on his foot, you soon completely forgot you had to act as a distraction and rested your head on his chest as he sighed. The dancing slowed down until it was a gentle sway, you hadn't notice but it had become increasingly busy in the hall, you pulled away from the man carefully realising you had let your guard down completely in front of a man you didn't know the name of. You looking up at him before he glanced down, "Something wrong?"

 

"What's your name?" _Ah so beautifully blunt brain, look at that flirting skill_  

 

"My name is Charles" He smiled, the name seemed so familiar, you could have sworn you heard one of the Frye twins bring up the name Charles in conversation but oh well ... "My father is a doctor, I'm currently in training, one more year and then I'll be a fully fledged doctor"

 

"Oh, that's really nice taking after your father" You smiled back as Charles lead you off the dance floor and over to a quite corner, "It's to nice you want to help people, I find that a really attractive quality" _How desperate am I?_ you began to question yourself. Were you really this desperate for a man in your life, ever since you kicked Jacob-.

 

A loud explosion went off as Charles quickly wrapped you in his arms, ducking to cover your body, "Are you ok!?" Charles asked alarmed as screams filled the once tranquil room, all you could do was nod as he sighed, "Wait here" He said as he let you go and ran a few paces forward, "Please, I want to continue this"

 

"This?"

 

"Yes, I still don't know your name" He laughed as he ran off.

 

"Fucking Jacob" You groaned knowing all to well that explosion was his fault, you quickly scooped the bottom of the  dress off the floor clutching it in your hands as you ran off towards a staircase, you sprinted up them but quickly began running out of breath due to the tightness of the corset. "Fuck" You panted at the top of the stairs, gripping the banister for dear life. You looked up,  hearing Jacob give out a 'war cry' as you sighed, you slid the dress up your leg grabbing a knife off your thigh. "Such beautiful craftsman ship" You cried/groaned as you cut the dress just above your knees, you spun the knife in your finger before dragging it down the front of the corset down to where you heart lay. You took a deep breath of air in before you ran forward kicking the heels off on the way.

 

"Jacob I fucking hate you!" You lashed out as you jumped in the air, the guard along with Jacob turned to face you, you slammed your arm down the knife impaling into the guards head, his body crumpled to the floor under your pressure, you ripped the knife free, a small fountain of blood came from his head, "I was having-" You turning slashing another guards neck, "A really-" You punched one in the gut as he keeled over,  "Good-" You slammed your knee into his face, "Time." You slammed your heel back down as he smacked into the floor.  You let out a large sigh as you wiped some blood off your arm, "And you spoiled it!" You snapped as you noticed Jacob was looking your body up and down, "Eh-" You quickly pulled the bottom of your dress down further, "Don't look!" You yelped out, embarrassment seeping onto your face as Jacob burst out laughing.

 

"You can kill multiple men at once but you're scared to even show me the slightest bit of skin" Jacob laughed as you glared at him, "I'm amazed you haven't dropped to your knees and begged for forgiveness, you were very rude yesterday love"

 

"You're the one who fucking kissed me out the blue!"

 

"But you enjoyed it, so what's the problem?" Jacob smirking, he took a step closer, "I can remind you if you like" He muttered as he now stood in front of you, placing his hand on your cheek.

 

"I don't need to make any more _mistakes_ " You hissed slapping his hand away and turning away to hide your red face, "I'm not your bitch any more Jacob, in fact this is the last time we'll be working together"

 

"Oh really?" He laughed as you looked over your shoulder, "You'll _need me_ soon enough, _love_ " He winked before he ran off.

 

"Hey there she is!" You heard a guard yell, you turned back to the staircase seeing guards charging towards you, kukris and guns drawn. You peered down to the small knife which lay in your hands, then back up to the guards... _nope_.

 

You broke into a dead sprint after Jacob, panting for air as your now bloodied bare feet skidded on the smooth marble flooring, "Ah, fuck" You yelped skidding miles past a open door, you groaned as you kept going, feet burning from the vicious impact on the cold floor.

 

You kept running, the sick sensation in your stomach become more intense every step, you _needed_ to catch your breath you must have had been running for 5 minutes straight. Every time you escaped one lot of guards another would find you, you had had enough, you found another staircase climbing up them you soon came to a long corridor, one end had guards, another had an open window with what looked like a faint cable outside.

 

"Hey, you stop!".

 

You looked to your side ripping off a lighting fixture in the shape of a hook, you gripped it in your right hand as you ran towards the open window, "Oh god please let there be a cable!" You screamed as you dived through the open window, flinging your arm above your head, the metal piece hooking precariously over the thick cable as your other arm gripped the other side, "Aaaaaaaa!" You screamed before laughing as you slid along the wire seeing Jacob on the ground who was laughing, basically on the floor in stitches. You let go of  the metal piece closing your eyes as you fell into a large pile of leaves, you lay in the pile for a bit heart beating fast as you lay laughing and shaking out of pure adrenaline which was flowing through your body, "Fuck...never again" You closed your eyes as you heard footsteps approaching the leaf pile.

 

"I must say you know how to make an exit" A voice said.

 

"Jacob fuck off, that was all your fault" You groaned fiddling around in the leaf pile before finally finding the fence and hurdling it.

 

"Jacob?, can you really not remember my name?" The voice laughed.

 

You turning quickly, seeing Charles, blood staining his white shirt, his suit was ripped, his hands were bare as he stood panting almost, "Charles!" You yelped brushing your now less than perfect hair down and wiping most of the muck which covered your face, well smeared it more over your face, "I er- didn't think anyone was-"

 

"I saw you kill those men" He said as you felt the whole world freeze, you really didn't want to kill him but if he was going to report you, you couldn't let that happen-"I'm impressed, a female assassin" He said as you looked at him confusingly, "My apologies I never really introduced myself properly, I'm Charles Ellioston, my father is Dr John Ellioston, a renowned scientist".

 

Your face was completely blank, "Who?"

 

"Not as renowned as I thought" Charles sighed rubbing the back of his head, "Look, there was a reason I decided to dance with you, not only did you catch my eye but I know you're partnered with the Frye twins, and they have been causing my father some problems"

 

"How so?" You asked carefully looking for an exit route, you had no weapons and you could see a gun sticking out of his pocket not to mention the large knife on his belt he hadn't even tried to hide. You weren't going to win this fight without one.

 

"They have been taking out his business partners"

 

"So you're a templar" You glared finding a perfect exit route, some boxes which lead to the roof tops, you could loose him there his outfit didn't seem the type to let him climb.

 

"No, not at all I despise those people" He sighed heavily, "Look my father is just trying to conduct experiments, he's trying to save people, in fact he made soothing syrup to help people!" He snapped almost scorning you, "Sorry"

 

"I don't understand why you're telling me this?, I can't do anything"

 

"But you can, come help me"

 

"Help you?"

 

"Help me convince the Frye twins and the world otherwise, my father is a brilliant man!" He smiled almost manically, "We can fight, together, side by side, I won't leave you like Jacob did"

 

"How did you-"

 

"I was in the pub the other day when you had your... _dispute_ " He smirked as you looked at the floor, "I will treat you as an equal" Charles spoke placing his finger under your chin to lift your gaze to his eyes, "Come with my (f/n)" He spoke.

 

_'I still don't know your name'_

You closed your eyes as he leant forwards, his body getting closer to yours, your hand silently crept forward, hovering over the gun handle, "I never told you my name" You muttered, pushing off your back foot slamming your body into him as he fell back you kept a grip on the gun, pulling it free from his pocket and pointing it at his head. He was wide eyed staring at you, "Have you been stalking me?"

 

"How could I not" He smiled raising his hands in the air, "Look at you, you're almost the perfect weapon, elegant and beautiful, once I saw you fighting along with Jacob when you destroyed one of my father factories I knew I had to have you for our side, for myself, you became my mission"

 

"I am **far** from the perfect weapon" You said, "I get flustered over the easiest things, I am not elegant and I am not your mission" You looked him in the eyes before dropping the gun lower and shooting him in the stomach as he cried out failing to the floor, you placed your foot on his shoulder as he looked up, clenching his stomach, "But I am beautiful", you kicked him the face as he fell.

 

"Why won't you kill me" He yelled gagging in pain.

 

"Why would I let a creep like you have the satisfaction"

 

You ran off towards your escape route climbing to the roof and running along the building, "Oh shit where did _foot_ go?" You questioned realising you hadn't actually seen him the whole night, "Aw did _foot_ die?" You pouted leaping over a gap, exhaling breath as you landed, "Bet he wasn't a creep" You sighed jumping over chimney pots, using your hands to give you a boost.

 

You eventually made it to some rail tracks, you could see the train approaching in the distance, you crouched down getting ready. "Hup" You muttered pushing off the floor and landing down on top of the train with a thud, you crawled towards the hatch flinging it open and dropping down into the train. "Come-on-can't-reach" You said jumping to try and reach the open hatch to shut it, "Damn it" You panted as you fingers skimmed over the metal chain, you gave a small cry of defeat as you rested on your knees.

 

"Such a nuisance" Jacob sighed as he stood behind you making you jump forward, "No wonder it's blood freezing in here" He growled at you, grabbing the chain with ease shutting the hatch, "What the blood hell are you doing here, you quit, means you don't stay here without paying rent"

 

"You were underpaying me so I think you can spare me a bed for a couple of nights!" You snapped turning to face him as he stood smirking, "What now?"

 

"This view is good enough payment" He winked as you turned storming away, "Couldn't you have ripped the dress higher!" He called after you, you grabbed something off the ledge tossing it at him, of course he caught it and followed you into the next carriage after setting it down. 

 

"I'm taking the bed" You glared at Jacob as he shut the door, "So don't even-" You watched Jacob kick off his boots, and take off his coat/waistcoat and shirt before laying on the bed, "Jacob" You growled.

 

"There's plenty of room love" He gestured to the space next to him, "It just depends on if you'll be able to resist me, you were just staring at me all that time"

 

"N-No I wasn't. Anyways it's not that much of a challenge" You sighed smirking as you lay next to Jacob, squirming slightly as the corset was still cutting off your circulation to your brain, "Erugh"

 

"We're both never going to sleep unless you take that thing off!" Jacob snapped sitting up, before you could react he grabbed a knife off the side spinning it in his hands.

 

"Jacob no!" You yelped as he tugged the knife between your chest giving you a small wink before he cut it down, you quickly grabbed your breasts as he did so, luckily he didn't see, "You're one massive perv-" You stopped yourself as Jacob looked the other way as he lay his coat over you.

 

"It's not much but it will give you some modesty" He coughed, you squinted seeing a red tinge across his face, to be fair to him you were just laying in your underwear.

 

"Erm, Thanks" You muttered as you put the coat of properly and zipped it up, it was almost to your knees, the sleeve hung over your finger tips, you lifted the fabric to your nose and sniffed it trying to make as little noise as possible, it smelt of Jacob's musk, of blood, of dirt but it smelt...comforting.   _Maybe he isn't so much of a prick...he did seem decent, maybe he just needs one person rather than many. Maybe he needs me, maybe he wasn't lying outside the pub...?.I mean I still love him._

 

You both lay in awkward silence, you knew he was awake mainly because he kept changing position every other second, "Did you get the target?"

 

"Yeah...he was all alone so it was easy."

 

The room fell to silence again.

 

"What _fun time_ did I disrupt?"

 

"Some guy was flirting with me, that's all" You smiled.

 

"Oh, someone else flirted with you?"

 

"What's that meant to mean!?" You snapped sitting up looking down at him, he rolled his eyes sitting up.

 

"Nothing" He shrugged as you glared at him, "I thought only I could turn you on"

 

"Ye-yeah right" You stuttered, "You wish"

 

Your whole body froze up as he leant close to you, "Does my voice sooth you lo _ve_ " He whispered into your ear, sending a shiver up your spine which you were trying your best to hide, "Do you need me inside you"

 

You could feel yourself burning up but just let out a small laugh, "I think I'll pass"

 

"Huh, so you felt nothing?" He smirked looking you in the eyes.

 

"Nope"  You smiled back resting your forehead against his.

 

"You sure?" He muttered back, as you stared into each other eyes.

 

"...Maybe...something"

 

 

He leant forward and kissed you on the lips, you didn't move for a while so Jacob pulled back, "Shit-"  He muttered rubbing the back of his head, "I'm sorry I-"

 

"It's fine" You said quickly, you knew you were bright red, "Just next time-" Jacob looked at you, "Kiss me for a bit longer-"

 

Before you could react Jacob was on you, pushing you onto the bed as he kissed you, you opened your mouth as his tongue brushed over you bottom lip, you moaned as he kissed you deeper, he pulled away resting his forehead on yours as you gasped for air.

 

"I can go longer if you like" He panted slightly as you smiled, "I didn't think you liked me, that's why I tried to distance myself from you, giving you small tasks, getting other women to try and get you out of my mind but I couldn't..."

 

"I-I do like you" You muttered, "But I hate you, you're a massive prick!" You snapped as Jacob rested his head on the pillow next to you letting out a small laugh,  "If you knew me better you shouldn't have made me do small tasks that that I do like you, you're a massive idiot but you're a decent guy "

 

"Just decent?"

 

"For now, I guess"

 

"I'll have to change that opinion" He muttered.

 

You gasped as he began sucking on your neck, "Ja-cob" You hissed as he lightly bit your skin, "You...prick" You muttered as his free hand began to undo the jacket.

 

His hand wandered up your stomach, before his reach your chest, he brushed his finger around the breast as you took in a sharp breath as you nipple became hard, "Do you like this love" He whispered as his gripped your nipple sharply between his finger as you cried out, "That's not an answer" He said as he twisted it in his finger.

 

"-Y-Yes" You stammered out as he moved his head to your chest brushing the coat back, he looked you in the eyes before he used the flat of his tongue to lick the other nipple, the cool air hitting it making it harden almost instantly, he leant back down and bit it lightly as you gasped gripping the sheets as you felt him smirk against your skin.

 

He moved his hand off your chest and slowly made its way down to your panties, pinching various parts of your skin as he moved his lips to suck your collar bone as you panted heavily.

 

"Do you want me to fuck you" He said huskily as he looked down at you, "Do you want me inside of you, filling you completely" You could feel that your face was red, "Or do you want to ride me, your chest bouncing as you ride my dick"

 

"Hm" You muttered rubbing your legs together without knowing...but Jacob noticed as a devilish smile came over his face.

 

"You're so wet for me (f/n)" He said as his finger ran under your panties slowly brushing against your delicate skin making you squirm slightly, "I think someone was lying before, a punishment is in order"

 

Before you could say a word Jacob had flipped you onto your front, "You shouldn't lie to me (f/n)" He said into your ear, his whole body pressed against yours, you could feel his erection on your ass, "Naught girl" He said before you groaned as he hit your ass and then gripped it tightly in his hand, "Are you not going to apologise?" He growled slapping it again as you cried out.

 

"Ja-cob, I'm sorry" You panted, "I-I"

 

"You're enjoying this aren't you" He smirked as you blushed even more (if that was possible), "You're dripping wet" He ran his finger over your pussy as you moaned in pleasure, "Don't worry, I'm a nice master" He said as he slowly, pulled your underwear down resting them over knees. "Take off my coat" He ordered.

 

You sat up as he moved back slightly, as soon as you took the coat off he was right behind you against one hand on the back of your neck forcing your head down making your ass higher up, "Ja-cob!" You moaned as he pushed a finger inside of your without warning, before you even had time to breath another entered you, he began curling his finger inside of you as you moaned out incomprehensible words, "Ah god" You panted gripping the pillow as he used his thumb to rub you clit.

 

"I know I'm a god at this _love_ " Jacob said smugly, before you could reply he pressed down on your clit making you moan loudly, "Do you want me (f/n)"

 

"Yes, y-es!" You panted heavily as you felt your stomach knotting, Jacob pulled his fingers out as you groaned, rubbing your legs together for some form of friction as he removed his trousers and underwear.

 

"What do you want (f/n)" Jacob panted slightly as he pushed his erection against your ass, you could feel yourself blush as you felt how long he was.

 

"I want you to fuck me" You muttered as Jacob laughed.

 

"Dirtier" He said, as he pushed your legs apart so you couldn't move, your fluid slowly dripping out of you.

 

"I want you inside me"

 

"Dirtier" He smirked as his finger circled your clit making you pant.

 

"I want your dick in me, I want you to fuck me till I'm raw, so I can't stand tomorrow, I want you to make me yours" You cried out as Jacob let out a small sigh of satisfaction.

 

"Your wish is my command" He spoke.

 

Without any warning he slammed into you, you groaned out in pleasure. You both remained still for a few moments as you adjusted to his size panting slightly. "So tight" Jacob panted as he moved out a bit before thrusting into you further as you moaned.

 

Jacob picked up momentum and rhythm as he began thrusting into you, causing you both to moan and call each others names, "(f/n), you're so beautiful" He panted you could hear the strain in his voice, "I'm going to make you mine, no one else will touch you"

 

"What if someone does?" You managed to choke out between moans.

 

"I'll make sure they never do so again" Jacob said as before he groaned out, "I'm close _love_ "

 

"Ye-yeh" Was all you could reply, your mind was a blur with pleasure, "Jacob, I can't-"

 

You screamed his name as he bent over you reaching a new angle hitting a spot, he began squeezing your nipples making the knotting sensation in your stomach almost too much to bare.

 

You both called out each others name as you came. You could feel the large blush across your face as you felt Jacob pull out of you, his cum dripping out of your pussy.

"Fuck" Jacob panted running his hand through his hair, "Hey" He quickly grabbed your waist before you collapsed onto the bed,  "Sorry love"

 

"It-Its fine" You said still out of breath as Jacob rolled you over onto your back before laying next to you, "Jacob-do you erm have-"

 

Jacob looked at you as you tired your best not to burst into flames from embarrassment, "What was that (f/n)"

 

"You know fucking well what I mean!" You snapped as he laughed.

 

"I'm afraid I don't but I know how to take care of this" He winked as you looked at him confusingly as he sat up and shuffled down the bed, "Hold still" He said, you called his name angrily before it turned into moans of pleasure as he began licking up the fluids, "You taste so good" He muttered as you moaned, squirming slightly. "You enjoyed that a bit too much love" Jacob smirked sitting up licking his lips as he looked you in the eyes, no doubt you were bright red.

 

"You're so annoying" You blushed as Jacob laughed laying down next to you, he hooked his arm around you pulling you so you lay on his chest.

 

"Feeling tired now?"

 

"A bit"

 

"A bit?"

 

"Ye-wait what are you!?" You yelped at Jacob as he pulled you onto him so you straddled his waist, you blushed dramatically as you felt his erection pressing against you.

 

"Let's tire you out then" He winked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boom, hope you like it, I felt bad cause I left this chapter so long without updating so I hope the people who wanted another chapter were actually patient again super sorry, I've been hella busy with school (Believe me I would much rather be writing fic) Anyways, I think this is done??? unless you guys want more haha

**Author's Note:**

> Ta dah, dunno if this is a one shot or not? I'll let you decide


End file.
